Growing up 3
by slashblack89
Summary: the 3rd chapter in the "growing up series". Tails and sonic recive the pleasure of keeping amy and Rouge company during a snow storm


For the record: I don't own any of these characters. Sega does. However, I did make up this story. It's a lemon and if you are offended by sex please do not read any further. Other than that please enjoy.

**Growing up 3: a new lesson**

Continuing off where Growing up 2 left off, Tails and Sonic went to the pool hall with Rouge the bat and Amy rose. Sonic kept trying to push info out of Tails. Amy was buying snacks and Rouge was in the ladies room

"I'm not telling" Tails snapped "I don't kiss and tell". "Aw come on" Sonic said. "No" Tails said. "Fine" Sonic said but if you don't tell me what happened I'll tell everyone your real name. Tails hated his real name. Miles prower wasn't a cool name for him and he was kind of embarrassed of it. Meanwhile Rouge was just coming from the ladies room. She heard Sonic and Tails talking and decided to listen to them. "Ok ok" Tails responded "I'll tell you but you have to be quiet about it". "I swear on my hedgehog heart little buddy" Sonic said. Tails blushed. "Me…and Cream…did it?" Tails said nervously. "Seriously?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded. "That's amazing little bro" Sonic said as he rubbed Tails head. Rouge heard the whole thing. She grinned as she snuck away to find Amy

Soon Amy and rouge returned to the pool table with the snacks. "What took you ladies so long?" Sonic asked. "DON'T START WITH ME" Amy yelled at sonic "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO CARRY THIS MANY SNACKS THROUGH THIS PLACE?" "Geez" Sonic said "you should lighten up Amy." Amy grunted and mumbled in anger. "Are you ladies ready to start the game?" Tails asked. "Sure we are" Rouge said "I can't wait to show you how I handle a stick" Rouge winked at Tails. Tails couldn't believe his ears. It sounded like Rouge was sex flirting with him and he liked it.

The game started. Tails was on Rouge's team and Sonic and Amy was on teams. Tails and rouge was winning slightly. They seemed to work together fine whereas Sonic and Amy were arguing and struggling. "We sure make a good team don't we?" Rouge asked Tails. Tails got red in the face "y-y-yes we do" He answered. "I wonder what else we can do together" Rouge asked as she smiled at Tails. Tails was tongue tied. He began to get nasty images in his head of him and rouge. His dick got hard. Rouge knew what she was doing. She was seducing tails and she had him set and locked.

After the game Tails, Sonic, Amy, and Rouge began to walk to Tail's workshop. It was snowing and the snow was piling up. By the time the 4 got to Tail's workshop the snow piled up too high. "Looks like we'll have to sleep here tonight" Rouge said "the snow is too thick to travel in". "Well as long as I'm with my Sonic I'm happy" Amy said. Sonic smiled. "It's freezing in here" Rouge said. "The heater is busted guys. Sorry" Tails said "I've been meaning to fix it but I've been busy lately". "this is fucking great."Amy said "what are we going to do now?" "How about we warm each other up" Rouge said. "How" Tails asked. He knew what Rouge was going to say next but he wanted to play dumb.

Rouge smiled at Amy and Amy got up and joined her side. The girls shared a laugh. Tails looked at them. "What is so funny?" Tails asked. "You don't get it" Amy said. "I heard that you and Cream had sex." Rouge said. Tails looked at Sonic. "You told them?" Tails asked. "Hell no" Sonic said "I would never go behind your back like that little bro". "Sonic didn't tell me." Rouge said "I overheard you boys talking now I know you're new at sex tails so I'm going to show you some ways about pleasing a lady". Tail's heart sunk. He didn't believe that Rouge, the sexiest Bat girl wanted to Teach him about sex. There was no telling what she wanted to do. Tail's dick got instantly hard. Rouge looked and laughed at Tails "well it looks like someone is ready to learn" She said with a smile. Amy and Rouge got on their knees under Tails. Rouge Licked Tail's tip of his Penis and Amy licked the rod. The girls also began to pull each other's clothes off.

"Mmm it's tasty" Amy said. "Delicious cock" Rouge said. Tails exploded with pleasure. He couldn't believe that 2 of his hottest friends were tasting his Penis. Amy got one more lick and then she got up. "You two have fun" Amy said. She walked over to Sonic who was waiting in a dark corner. She mounted Sonic and started to ride him. Loud moaning from both of them filled the Room. Rouge began her lesson. The first lesson she taught tails was how to hit the right spots when eating a lady out. "What is the name of this ball thingy I'm licking on?" Tails asked. "It's called a clitoris" Rouge said "clit for short and if you really want to drive a lady wild you have to lick it right". "Ok" Tails said. He started to lick Rouge's clit.

Rouge begin to moan "oh god keep going tails…..that's the right spot baby….ahhhhhh". Tails kept licking and rouge kept coaching him until Rouge had an orgasm. "That was amazing" Rouge said "are you ready for the next lesson?" "Yes" Tails said. "Ok" Rouge said "for this lesson you're going to learn cum control. No woman likes a man that cums too fast. I'm going to teach you how to hold it in until the woman is ready and you better be ready cause I ride long and hard. Tails had mixed feelings. Words couldn't describe how happy he felt knowing that he was about to fuck Rouge but then again he didn't wanna disappoint her.

"Lay down" Rouge said. Tails laid down. Rouge squatted down and stuck his dick into her pussy. Rouge bounced on Tail's dick. Her titties wiggled left and right as she bounced. Tail's reached up and played with them while rouge bounced on his dick. "You learn fast little fox" Rouge said "maybe a little too fast". Tails began to rub Rouge's clit as she bounced. She started to really get lost into it. "Forget the lessons" Rouge said "You seem to know plenty already. Show me what you know." tails smiled. He began to fuck rouge doggy style. Sonic looked over at Rouge. "Is my little buddy handling everything ok over there ok?" Sonic asked as Amy grinded on his dick. "This little fucking fox is driving me crazy." Rouge screamed "He's hitting all the right spots and I'm going to cum soon". Rouge shot a bunch of cum out of her pussy. It squirted out. Tails continued to fuck Rouge. "I have to cum too" he said. "Cum inside of me" Rouge said "I'm on a pill."

Tails did as told and shot a bunch of cum into Rouge. Rouge and Tails moaned together. Tails pulled his dick out and rouge sucked on it. She tasted her juices and his. "You passed the test for sure" Rouge said. "Thanks" Tails said. "What do you plan on doing with Cream next" Rouge asked as she took one last suck of Tail's dick. "Maybe a nice day at the beach is what we need." Tails said as he smiled

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
